The only exception
by ChristineCD
Summary: Todos muertos. Estaba sola. Corrí días y días sin parar para encontrar a una familia que pudiese ayudarme, familia que ni sabía siquiera si seguía existiendo. Estaba demasiado cansada para poder continuar, caí de rodillas en la nieve y lo único que escuché antes de quedar inconsciente fue el aullido de un lobo...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo sólo les doy forma con un poquito de imaginación. Sólo algunos personajes que irán saliendo a lo largo de la historia son míos. Espero que disfruten

_Prefacio_

Corría, corría tanto que notaba como mi corazón palpitaba incesante, de una forma que dolía. Pero sabía que no podía parar, no debía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado corriendo, debía de llevar ya casi seis días , el cansancio cada vez se apoderaba más de mí, no había parado ni un tan sólo segundo para coger aire. Estaba corriendo para vivir, estaba luchando por mi vida. No quería pensar en nada, sabía que las lágrimas bajarían por mis mejillas como caudales, ahora estaba sola e indefensa. E Iba en busca de una familia que ni siquiera sabía si viviría en el mismo sitio.

Seguí corriendo durante un par de horas más, hasta que empecé a ver todo borroso, la nieve caía sobre mí empapándome por completo, empecé a tiritar, no estaba acostumbrada al frío. Mi paso se fue desacelerando poco a poco, seguía sin ver nada, iba dando pasos de ciego, me dolía el pecho, y los pulmones, y todo. ¿Habría valido mi huida la pena?, las piernas se me paralizaron. Caí de rodillas sobre la nieve, ya nada me importaba, total, si moría nadie iba a llorar mi muerte, porque estaba sola. Escuché pasos lejanos, pero me sentía demasiado débil para intentar decir algo o moverme, lo último que escuché antes de quedar inconsciente fue el aullido de un lobo.

N/A: Hola chicas! Bienvenidas a mi nuevo fanfic! Algunas ya me conoceréis del fic " I only see you" y las que no me conozcan, sepan que me llamo Eva, soy de España y me encanta la saga! Este fic será un SethxOC también, pero advierto que es diferente a mi otro fic. También advertir que NO voy a subir capítulo (aunque me muera de ganas) hasta más o menos junio. Porque ahora mismo estoy en mis peores meses de estudios y prefiero llevar sólo un fic al día, por lo que sólo os dejo un adelanto pequeñito para que más o menos os vayáis haciendo una idea y también para dejaros con las ganas… muajajaj! Por cierto, el summary es provisional, no quería poner nada que adelantasen acontecimientos.

Un beso enorme a todas y espero veros también por acá.

Muuuakk!


	2. Capítulo 1: El despertar

Capítulo 1: El despertar

Seguía corriendo, pero esta vez no notaba el cansancio, aunque tampoco paraba, notaba los pies como si estuviesen flotando. Me extrañé, yo pensé que estaba sobre la nieve, pero ahora ya no había nieve, y lo veía todo como si yo fuese una tercera persona, como sucede en las películas, de pronto miraba para atrás y ahí estaban ellos, mirándome fijamente mientras se reían. Tropecé, caí sin remedio, pero no cesaba de caer. No veía nada más a mi alrededor, todo era oscuridad, hasta que noté como mi espalda golpeaba una superficie.

Y abrí los ojos. Estaba en una sala con las paredes en color crema. Toqué lo que ocultaba mi desnudez, era una suave sábana dorada. Sentí una molestia en el brazo y al mirar, tenía algo clavado en el brazo izquierdo. Estaba totalmente desorientada, ¿qué hacía yo en esa casa? ¿y por qué tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo?¿dónde estaba?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y me sobresalté, entró un hombre joven con la piel muy pálida, deduje en ese momento que era un vampiro por el olor. Intenté levantarme y huir de ahí, ¿y si finalmente me habían capturado? Mi cuerpo se había tensado, alarmado ante un posible ataque

-No te asustes, por favor. Sólo intento ayudarte, soy el doctor Cullen.- ¡Cullen! ¡Ese es el apellido que estaba buscando! ¡Sorprendentemente lo había encontrado! - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Me aclaré la garganta, dispuesta a hablar- Bien- mi voz sonó muy ronca, tenía la garganta seca, me costaba tragar. En ese momento entró una mujer con un vaso de lo que supuse que era agua, y me lo tendió. Con cierta desconfianza lo cogí. Aún sentía que estaba en peligro, bebí con dificultad, notaba todos mis músculos agarrotados.

-¿Cómo está, Carlisle? –Preguntó la mujer.

- Está relativamente bien, sus constantes son buenas y su temperatura vuelve a ser normal.- Le respondió el hombre, así que se llamaba Carlisle. – Has estado a punto de sufrir una hipotermia- Dijo ahora mirando hacia mí. – Te encontramos tirada en el bosque.

- Gracias- Respondí, aún me costaba hablar pero ya mi mente se iba aclarando, ya me estaba acordando de todo lo que había pasado, y volví a palidecer. Intenté volver a levantarme y esta vez la mujer me lo impidió, colocándome bien la sábana y sonriéndome de una forma muy maternal.

- Tienes que descansar un poco más, has perdido mucha energía.-

-No quiero descansar más. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…así?

-Has estado durmiendo durante 4 días.- Miré al doctor sorprendida.- ¿Estarías dispuesta a responder unas preguntas? Ahora mismo no, claro está- Asentí.-necesito saber lo que pasó. ¿Te duele algo? Externamente no estás lastimada y no parece que tengas algún hueso roto, pero no he podido realizarte ninguna radiografía porque no tengo aquí los aparatos necesarios.

- Sólo me duele un poco el cuerpo, necesito estirarme.- Miré lo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo quitármelo ya?

El doctor sonrió, me sentí un tanto avergonzada al mostrarme expuesta ante cosas que no había conocido nunca. Yo estaba acostumbrada a vivir en la selva, con mi padre y mi tía, sin modernidades y aunque hablaba inglés mi principal idioma era el español.- Es un gotero, te hemos estado alimentando por ahí porque no despertabas. Voy a volver a examinarte ahora que estás despierta y si veo que todo va bien, te lo quitaré.- Asentí, Carlisle se acercó y me tomó la temperatura entre otras cosas.- Parece que todo va bien, te traeré un poco de ropa para que te puedas vestir y podremos charlar tranquilamente.

Esperé, ansiosa y nerviosa, a los pocos minutos el doctor entró con la mujer de antes, que traía ropa en su brazo y me quitaron el gotero. La mujer me tendió la ropa y yo la observé curiosa, era una especie de ropaje diferente a la que yo solía usar, no era de piel, sino más bien parecía de algodón blanco, y para la parte exterior una prenda de color azul oscuro de una tela resistente. La mujer me miró y comprendió mi cara de extrañeza.

-Si deseas, puedo ayudarte a vestirte.- Agradecí con la mirada y el doctor salió de la habitación. Me incorporé lentamente hasta sentarme en la cama, al principio sentí un poco de vergüenza, pero la mujer me transmitía paz y seguridad.- Por cierto, yo soy Esme, siéntete como en tu casa.- Mientras me ayudaba a colocarme lo que había dicho que se llamaba "camiseta", la miré fijamente, era muy guapa, y a diferencia de mi tía – la única vampira que yo había conocido- ella tenía los ojos dorados, igual que el doctor. Después de vestirme con unos vaqueros, y ponerme un calzado de goma y tela, me llevó a una especie de habitación. Yo seguía sin hablar, no sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado sorprendida por mi alrededor, era todo tan diferente a mi hogar… Me dijo que la estancia en la que nos encontrábamos se llamaba baño. Y al mirar al frente me asusté un poco, vi a alguien moviéndose al mismo tiempo que yo, hasta que me di cuenta de que esa persona era yo. Nunca me había visto así, sólo me había visto reflejada en los ríos cuando iba a beber agua. Mi piel era clara, ligeramente bronceada, pero según me había contado mi padre, yo me parecía mucho más a mi madre que a él. Mis ojos eran marrones, y mi pelo de un tono marrón claro caía como una cascada hasta mucho más debajo de mi cintura. Los labios de un color rojizo era lo que más destacaba de toda mi cara.

- Eres muy guapa- Me comentó Esme sonriendo, apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro, me volví hacia ella y le sonreí tímidamente. Me condujo hacia la planta de debajo de la casa, y yo cada vez me sorprendía más, era blanca, grande y espaciosa. Y con un montón de artefactos que no había visto en mi corta vida. Cuando dirigí la vista hacia una de las salas, pude observar como el doctor no estaba sólo, había más vampiros en la sala. Carlisle me dijo que no me preocupaba, que era su familia a la que me presentó, pero que al instante de presentármelos ya se me habían olvidado los nombres, seguía un poco confusa. Luego me pidió que le explicara qué había sucedido.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de comenzar mi relato, me era difícil hablar delante de tanta gente.

-Me llamo Erika y vengo desde Chile, donde habitaba con mi padre y mi tía. Mi padre me pidió que viniera a buscaros.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- Preguntó el doctor

-Mi padre es Nahuel, pero ahora ya está muerto.


	3. Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones y el comienzo de una nueva vida

Carlisle'S POV

La sala estalló en murmullos de sorpresa. Alice se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras sus ojos se habían abierto como platos. Todos empezaron a hablarle a la vez, pidiéndole explicaciones y pude ver como Erika se revolvía tensa, no acostumbrada a tratar con tanta gente. Con un gesto los hice callar a todos.

-Por favor, Erika, te pediría que siguieses con tu relato, si así lo deseas.- La chica asintió efusivamente, parpadeando repetidas veces para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por su cara.

- Bueno, como supongo que ya sabréis soy híbrida, y tengo siete años. He oído hablar un poco de vosotros, mi padre me contó que una vez acudisteis en su ayuda y que había conocido a una de las integrantes de la familia que había tenido una hija siendo humana. Al poco tiempo mi padre, Nahuel, conoció a mi madre, que por su momento contaba con 26 años, era una estudiante de biología que había viajado a Chile para estudiar su flora, y se enamoraron… y bueno, nací yo. Mi padre tenía la esperanza de poderla salvar, como también se salvó la chica ésta de vuestra familia… pero no fue así. Y me he criado con mi padre, la tía de mi padre y tres de sus hermanas en los bosques de Chile. Así que…todo esto para mí es nuevo, incluso el idioma.- Miró asustada a su alrededor, retorciéndose las manos.- Aún no logro asumir todo esto…

-¿qué más pasó, Erika?- Pregunté , en voz baja

- Unos vampiros pasaban por allí, se notaban que no eran buenos vampiros, de hecho yo creo que llevaban poco tiempo siéndolos, se habían visto atraídos por nuestra parte humana, y entonces me vi atrapada entre seis vampiros y no podía defenderme…- Su voz se quebró, y Esme se sentó a su lado, intentando reconfortarla apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.- Lo último que escuché decir a mi padre fue _Corre._

-Es algo lamentable, cariño- Sollozó Esme a su lado, todos los demás permanecían en silencio, mostrando la tristeza que este hecho les provocaba. Yo no quería forzar más la situación, no quería hacerle más preguntas, ya bastaba por hoy.

-Has hecho bien en acudir a nosotros, Erika. Siéntete como en tu casa. Esme y Rose te prepararán una habi….

-No, Carlisle, yo no puedo quedarme aquí. No quiero molestaros, y además, yo… yo debo de volver a mis tierras.

- Pero es peligroso- Esta vez habló Rosalie, y fue apoyada por todos.

- Rosalie tiene razón, Erika- comenté yo- y necesitas descansar. Aún estás muy débil. Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, y luego veremos cómo arreglar esta situación.- Al principio Erika parecía no estar muy convencida, pero al final aceptó. Fue acompañada por Rosalie y Esme hacia la planta de arriba. Suspiré, pellizcándome el tabique nasal con los dedos. Jasper estaba claramente afligido, y nos transmitía ese sentimiento a todos.

- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar, Carlisle?- Miré hacia Emmett, que estaba de pie cruzado de brazos.

- No lo sé Emmett, el tiempo lo dirá.

- Es culpa mía- Miré a Alice sorprendido-

-¿Por qué dices eso, hija mía?

- Si yo hubiese estado mirando el futuro de Nahuel lo habría visto venir, pero desde que pasó lo de Renesmée, no lo volví a mirar. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija. Tan sólo debería de haber estado más atenta…

-No digas eso, Alice. No es tu culpa- Jasper se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado- No puedes estar en todo.

- Carlisle, Nahuel fue de gran ayuda en su momento, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cuidar a su hija en su lugar.- Asentí, Alice tenía razón, porque a pesar de que tenía 7 años reales, y unos 18 aparentes, (uno menos que Renesmee) tan sólo era una niña que se encontraba sola en este mundo, mundo que por cierto desconocía.

- Se quedará todo el tiempo que ella quiera, porque tampoco podemos obligarla a estar aquí, Alice, ten en cuenta que su forma de vivir es muy diferente a la de nosotros. Por el momento; nada de agobiarla con ningún tema, y con eso me dirijo a ti, Alice respecto al tema de la ropa. Tiene que acostumbrarse y tenemos que ayudarla en lo máximo posible para que se sienta a gusto.- Alice suspiró, rindiéndose.- Por el momento yo le ofreceré algunas clases de estudio. En ese momento bajaron Rose, Esme y Erika. Me levanté del sofá e intenté sonreír lo más amable que pude para relajarla.

- Bueno, seguro que tienes hambre.

N/A: Hola chicas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, poco a poco la historia se va desarrollando y con ella las preguntas que os podáis hacer respecto al fic que a decir verdad es un poco raro jajajaa pero espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, Natalia, Clariber, y brujcullen, que por cierto espero que este capítulo haya respondido tu pregunta. Si veo que la historia va gustando, el viernes subo el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo escrito , así que comentad! Un beso muy grande y nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 3: Adaptándome

Capítulo 3 : Adaptándome.

Fui acompañada por una mujer cuyo nombre correspondía a Rosalie y por Esme hacia el espacio que supuse sería el lugar donde me hospedaría.

-No sabemos si te gustará, porque no sabemos apenas de tus gustos y hemos tenido poco tiempo para prepararla. En todo caso si no te gusta se puede modificar…-Rosalie abrió una puerta tras decir aquellas palabras, y me quedé sorprendida. Era la habitación más bonita que había visto en mi vida, todo con colores claros entre los que predominaba el color cielo. Estaba llena de muebles y artefactos irreconocibles por mí y una enorme cama justo en medio.

-Es… muy bonita. De verdad, muchas gracias- Dije tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos. Pasamos dentro y procedieron a explicarme el funcionamiento de lo que yo desconocía.

-Esto es un lector de CD's, acá puedes meter uno de estos muchos cd's y sonará música. Hay muy variada y distinta. También dispones de libros...un escritorio, la cama, un ordenador… que esto sirve para comunicarse con las personas y para buscar información de una forma rápida y sencilla…- Y así seguimos durante un rato, yo intentaba absorber todos los datos como si fuese una esponja para no tener que preguntar de nuevo para qué servían esas cosas. También me enseñaron un gran vestidor lleno de prendas que Rosalie prometió enseñarme cuando yo me encontrase lista, por lo que simplemente me informó sobre algunas prendas como vaqueros, faldas, camisas, pijamas, chaquetas y camisetas. Cuando bajamos Esme preparó una comida que como es obvio, sólo yo comí.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, durante ésta, fui descubriendo más cosas de la familia: Rosalie y Emmett estaban juntos al igual que Alice y Jasper. Faltaban tres miembros que se encontraban en Alaska; Bella, Edward y Renesmeé, ésta última híbrida como yo. El doctor Cullen trabajaba en el hospital mientras que todos los demás no hacían nada por el momento porque supuestamente ninguno, excepto su esposa, se encontraba en Forks para mantener las apariencias.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, la noche había caído por lo alto de las montañas tiñendo todo de azul oscuro. Notaba como mis párpados me pasaban como si no hubiera dormido en días. Y excusándome, me retiré hacia mi habitación. Alguien muy amable había tenido la consideración de poner un pijama sobre la cama; me cambié y luego de ir al baño, me recosté en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, decorado con nubes de un aspecto realista. La cabeza parecía que me iba a estallar, me dolía demasiado. Mucha información para tan poco tiempo… todo esto me venía bastante grande. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rompí a llorar para desahogarme, porque necesitaba liberar mi alma de aquel sufrimiento que me albergaba. ¿Y qué será de mí ahora?

Y con ese pensamiento, caí rendida después de varias horas llorando, sin más lágrimas que derramar

N/A: Hola chicas! Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien! Yo un poco agobiada con los exámenes, por eso voy a subir capítulo solo en este fic, porque ya lo tenía escrito y la verdad no tengo tiempo de escribir. Sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero menos es nada, ¿no? Todavía no es seguro, pero creo que en este fic subiré capítulos más cortos en intervalos más pequeños. De todas formas comentadme por favor qué preferís: Capítulos largos en más días o capítulos cortos en menos. Gracias a Banny y a Clariber por comentar, sois un amor! Y gracias a todas las demás que leéis pero que no comentáis, porque también agradezco mucho eso Bueno, a fin de semana subiré el siguiente capítulo y ya en 9 días habré terminado los exámenes por lo que podré escribir más. Un besazo enorme, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo 4: El regreso

Capítulo 4: El regreso

Erika's POV

Los días siguientes fueron agotadores mentalmente hablando. Tuve que memorizar el nombre de un montón de aparatos nuevos como la televisión, el microondas, la batidora…. y así podría seguir hablando hasta mañana. También Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron con el tema de la ropa, peinado, maquillaje… acabando con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo peor es que quisieron cortarme el pelo, a lo que yo me negué rotundamente.

_-Vamos Erika, si sólo te vamos a cortar las puntas. Lo suficiente para sanearlo.- Miré a Alice, que tenía unas tijeras en la mano._

_- Alice, no me he cortado el pelo en mi vida, no voy a cortármelo ahora.- Susurré, seguía encerrada en el cuarto de baño._

_- Pero, ¿por qué?- Me quedé en silencio, mordiendo mis uñas…_

_- Porque me va a doler….-susurré. Al otro lado de la puerta estallaron en carcajadas durante un buen rato._

_-Entonces, ¿ese es tu miedo? Eri, no te va a doler. Cortarse el pelo no duele- Me aseguró Rosalie_

_-No me lo creo._

_-Mira, hagamos una cosa, te empiezo a cortar y si te duele, paramos. ¿Vale? – Y al final acabaron haciéndose con la suya_

En realidad no todo fue tan mal; descubrí que era una gran familia, que se querían mucho y que Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett formaban pareja entre sí_. _También que no se alimentaban de sangre humana sino de sangre animal, de ahí sus ojos dorados, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Después de que mi padre volviese de su encuentro con ellos, y después de descubrir su forma de alimentación, decidió que él haría lo mismo, mi tía Huilen en cambio mantuvo su forma de alimentación, pero él me había educado así, por lo que yo tenía la misma alimentación que ellos, cosa que alivió a todos. Carlisle me explicó que muy cerca de ellos vivían licántropos con los que habría habido ciertos problemas si mi alimentación se hubiera basado en la sangre humana.

Durante una aburrida clase de historia con Jasper ( lo siento, pero es que había descubierto que no me gustaba la historia), Alice apareció en el salón donde nos encontrábamos todos, pegando saltitos.

-Ya vienen- Yo no entendía nada, pero me levanté como lo hicieron todos y fuimos a la puerta a esperar .

-¿Quiénes vienen?- Le susurré a Rosalie, que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Edward,Bella y Renesmeé.- En ese momento un coche aparcó delante de la casa, y una chica salió fugazmente de él y corrió a abrazarlos a todos, seguida de una pareja que reconocí como Bella y Edward

Y me quedé apartada al final del todo, sin querer entrometerme en esa postal de familia, pero también se acercaron a saludarme a mí.

-Ella es Erika, es la hija de Nahuel- Carlisle me abrazó los hombros con su brazo mientras yo sentía cómo el rojo inundaba mis mejillas.- Y se va a quedar una temporada con nosotros

N/A: Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y también que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya me queda menos! La verdad no estoy nerviosa por los exámenes pero sí que estoy agobiada por todo lo que hay que estudiar en tan poquito tiempo, pero bueno! Hoy os voy a dejar este cap y el siguiente ya que no puedo subir cap del otro fic. Seth y Erika se conocerán en breves… ¿Qué pasará? Jojojojo Un beso y un saludo enorme! Gracias a Banny y Clariber por comentar! Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 5: Visita a los Cullen

Capítulo 5: Visita a los Cullen

SETH'POV

_Ring….ringgggggg_

Por un momento pensé que lo que estaba sonando era mi despertador, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que hoy era sábado, era el móvil.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunté, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Hombre, hola Seth-Era Jacob- Hasta que das señales de vida. Renesmée ha vuelto de Alaska, ¿ me acompañas a la casa de los Cullen?

-Claro Jake, deja que me vista-

-Paso por ti en media hora.- Colgué y me levanté de la cama aun bostezando, me puse sólo un pantalón y bajé a la cocina, donde estaba Leah desayunando mientras veía la televisión.

-Buenos días hermanita-Le besé la mejilla y le quité la tostada que estaba a punto de comerse.

-Ehhhh, dónde crees que vas, señorito. – Pero no le dio tiempo a quitármela porque ya me la había zampado, y como consecuencia me gané una señora bofetada en la nuca. Y entonces empezamos a perseguirnos, como dos niños pequeños, hasta que la atrapé. Cuando iba a cogerla en brazos sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Salvada por la campana, a la siguiente no te libras.- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.-

-Sí sí, siempre dices lo mismo.- Le escuché decir, me reí. Fuera me estaba esperando Jake con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, se notaba que estaba deseando ver a Renesmée. Nos desvestimos y nos amarramos los pantalones a las piernas, y luego, nos echamos una carrera, ganando Jake.

-_Adelántate tú, voy a ir al río para tomar un poco de agua._- Le dije, de todas formas, no me echarían demasiado de menos. Me transformé y me puse los pantalones. Jake y Renesmee eran muy felices, se tenían el uno al otro, al igual que todos los demás…. _¿y yo qué? ¿Cuándo iba a imprimarme yo?...¿Pero qué diantres dices, Seth? Tú ya tienes a …-_ Suspiré. Llevaba con Cassie poco más de un año, pero desde hacía siete meses que no hablaba con ella porque estaba en Francia estudiando, y últimamente no hablábamos apenas nada. Y sí, la quería, pero eso no significaba que no me llegase a sentir incompleto y algo receloso al ver como todos tenían a sus parejas menos yo. Llegué al río, metido en mis pensamientos y me agaché. Antes de que pudiese tocar el agua algo me golpeó la cabeza acompañado de un grito bastante agudo…

N/A: Holas chicas! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Como véis, Seth tiene novia! Qué pasara? Será como en "I only see you?" Si queréis averiguarlo quedaros a leer el siguiente capítulo! Qué será lo que haya golpeado a Seth en la cabeza? Un beso chicas y nos leemos prontito! Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, es que no los puedo hacer más largo, no tengo tiempo u.u Nos leemos!


	7. Capítulo 6: Mal comienzo

Capítulo 6: Mal comienzo

Erika's POV

Necesitaba aire libre, no estaba acostumbrada a estar metida en un lugar con tanta gente, me sentía un tanto colapsada. Todos estaba entretenidos hablando, así que intenté salir de la casa sin llamar demasiado la atención, caminé por el bosque, me había quitado los zapatos para poder sentir la humedad de la hierba en mis pies, seguí caminando un rato hasta que encontré un río en medio de un pequeño claro, me acerqué y me senté en uno de los bordes, metiendo los pies en el agua. Sonreí, en cierto modo me recordaba a mi antigua casa. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie, y me quité el suave vestido de algodón verde que llevaba ese día. Me agarré al borde y me fui introduciendo en el agua, poco a poco para averiguar si el río tenía mucha profundidad, por suerte no la tenía, el agua me cubría ligeramente el pecho, me zambullí en el agua y estuve así por un rato, cuando salía del agua mis ojos captaron una figura desconocida y mi primera impresión fue tirarle una piedra del tamaño de una mano abierta a la cabeza. Se escuchó el ruido pero esa persona parecía no haber sufrido ninguna herida. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza lanzando un gruñido y me miró.

-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- Gritó

-¿Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ?¿ESTABAS ESPIÁNDOME?

-QUÉ PASA, ¿QUÉ NO PUEDO BEBER AGUA?¿TE CREES QUE EL RÍO ES TUYO? Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE ESPIABA-me miró de arriba abajo- MÁS QUISIERAS TÚ, PORQUE NO TIENES LO QUE ESPIAR.- Cuando estaba dispuesta a lanzarme contra él, unas manos me agarraron por la espalda y cuando me giré para ver quien había sido, me di cuenta de que era Emmett; y no estaba sólo, porque todos los Cullen estaban allí. Carlisle se acercó a mi rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Erika? ¿Por qué estás en ropa interior? Seth, tu no habrás intent….-

- Salía del río cuando vi a ese estúpido ahí parado, pensé que me estaba espiando.- Lo interrumpió. El chico, cual nombre supuse que sería Seth, bufó y puso una mueca sarcástica en su cara y yo le lancé una mirada recriminatoria.

- Seth, ¿ la estabas espiando?- Preguntó Carlisle.-

-¡Claro que no Carlisle! ¡Sólo venía a beber agua!

- Seth tiene razón, Carlisle- Dijo Edward.-

-Gracias Edward- Contestó éste, y luego me miró a mí- Pero ya se me pasaron las ganas, capaz y lo ha contaminado.-

Gruñí y me dispuse a atacarlo otra vez.- POR FAVOR EMMETT SUÉLTAME, TE JURO QUE LO MATO.- Emmett parecía divertido con esta situación, pero sin embargo no me soltó. Rosalie y Alice me envolvieron en el mismo vestido verde que llevaba antes y Emmett me cogió sobre su hombro.-Emmett, al final te vas a llevar tú las cachetadas como no me bajes. – Le amenacé, entre dientes.

-Vamos todos, es hora de relajarse. Volvamos a casa e intentemos encontrar una solución a todo esto. – Todos se pusieron en marcha, pude ver como Renesmée y el niño ese se abrazaban, por lo visto aquí ya se conocían todos.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es la loca esa?- Preguntó y yo volví a revolverme entre los brazos de Emmett, furiosa.-

-MIRA NIÑO, DE "ESA" NADA. ME LLAMO ERIKA.-Le grité.

-Jasper, por favor. – Dijo Edward, y al momento me sentí más tranquila. Al llegar a la casa me fui recta a mi habitación para cambiarme y después bajé, todavía claramente molesta.

-Ella es Erika. – Les explicó Carlisle a Seth y al otro chico de quien no conocía su nombre- Es híbrida, como Renesmée. Y se va a quedar aquí todo el tiempo que ella quiera.- Luego me miró a mí. – Ellos son Jacob y Seth, ambos son licántropos y forman parte de esta familia

N/A: Holas chicas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien! Siento la tardanza en subir capítulo, es que ya estoy de vacaciones y no he tocado el ordenador hasta hoy D: Ya terminé la escuela, me gradué y ya hice la selectividad y saqué muy buena nota la verdad, ahora sólo me queda esperar a ver si he entrado en la carrera… jejejeje. Ya sé que el cap es cortito, pero lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho. Intentaré ponerme al día con esto de los fics… espero me perdonen la ausencia! Desde aquí os mando muchos besos y agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que leen mis fics como Clariber o Banny. Un abrazo chicas! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
